Percy Jackson and the Goblet of Fire
by Celeste Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico have been required by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter from danger while disguising as wizards. But what happens when a 5th name pops out of the goblet that night, what happens when the name is Percy's? Let just say there will be drama, adventure and love. Updates Every Thursday Afternoon(Australia Time).
1. Chapter 1 - The Quest Begins

AN: Hey Guys, this is a crossover of PJO and HP, It's set in the fourth year at Hogwarts and after the Percy Jackson series so they should both be around 16/15 years old. All characters belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.

Shoutout to my co-author, SabsChance and Editor:Macka

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Jackson POV **

"Percy Jackson to the big house NOW!"

Ugghhh what did I do this time? I trotted over to the rotting wooden of the Big House it creaked open.

"Percy, we have a matter to discuss" Chiron says. I looked around to see Annabeth, Thalia and Nico sitting on the couch.

"My old friend Albus Dumbledore has required your help" Chiron said gravely. "You now have a new quest, you must keep Harry Potter alive. You'll attend a school named Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts sounds like a skin disease" I said out loud.

"No Hogwarts is a school in England for wizards and witches, The people that have been blessed by Hecate remember? I told you about this last month" Annabeth corrected me.

"Wait a moment- Hogwarts as in Draco's school Hogwarts?!" Nico exclaims.

Draco Malfoy and Nico have been dating for about a couple of months now. They first started liking each other last summer when Draco came to camp, since he is a son of nemesis.

"Yes!" Annabeth says, clearly annoyed at their oblivious natures. It seemed tough being the smartest person in the room.

"Wait... Draco is a wizard?!" Well. That's new.

"Of course seaweed brain! He told you this when he first came to camp, Draco he lives with his dad and stepmother in England, where he attends a school name Hogwarts!" says Annabeth.

Ohh, sometimes I really am a seaweed brain.

"Really Kelp head? Your father is a god of greek myth, you've defeated Kronos and countless monsters- but real life wizards surprise you?" Thalia laughs. I shoot her a sour look and prepare to retaliate before Chiron interrupts!

"Children! Back to the quest at hand. You'll will pose as American wizard exchange students, coming to see what British wizard boarding schools are like. Don't worry about your evident lack of wizarding skills, Hecate has blessed you all with powers temporarily until you have finished your quest- but a small warning. Your powers will be a lot stronger than an average wizard, so I have organized nico's relative Severus Snape to teach you some basics to make sure nothing goes out of control." Chiron informs us.

"I get to see Sevvy too!" Nico says excitedly. Wow, this Snape guy must be really nice if Nico is excited to see him!

"Yes- and he will be here soon. But first, you must head to Rachel for a prophecy." Chiron ordered us.

You see, Rachel became the new oracle last year after the Titan war. The four of us headed towards the Beach where Rachel often painted. We soon found her sitting in the sand, painting what seems to be three teenagers- a 2 boys and a girl- but before I could get a better look Annabeth spoke up.

"We need a prophecy for our quest to England".

Rachel twitched a bit before the familiar green mist came out of her mouth. An eerie silence descended upon the group as Rachel's eyes obtained their familiar glazed over appearance and her voice triples as it comes out of her mouth

_"Four half bloods shall answer their call_

_The loyal one in the end must fall _

_The goblet will show the chosen one's name _

_But he will not win the other ones game_

_Two of their friends will betray _

_After they've been lead astray_

_A drop of blood is his need_

_From death's hand the blood will bleed _

_Stay strong and do not crack _

_No matter what he will be back"_

The mist disappears as Rachel slumps forward, momentarily in a state of catatonia.

"I still need to get used to that" Thalia shudders.

"So- what did I say?" Rachel asked curiously once her consciousness is regained.

"The loyal one in the end must fall" Annabeth repeated to herself in a whisper. She didn't mean for us to, but we all heard her.

"It's not going to be me, I know it won't!" I attempted to comfort her, but it ended up coming out aggressively. I knew what she was thinking without her having to say it. Loyalty was predicted to be my fatal flaw, that would bring my downfall. I couldn't and wouldn't let it happen.

"But that's the thing Percy- you don't know! For all we know, you might die on this quest. This could be it." Annabeth says softly. She doesn't meet my eyes.

"Please- you're not getting rid of me that easily, Wise Girl" I say as I gently tip her chin up and kiss her forehead. A warm smile creeps back on her face and she links her fingers through mine.

Nico clears his throat, looking uncomfortable.

"Guys... Let's go! Sevvy is here!" Nico shoots a smile over his shoulder while running back towards the big house, where we would evidently meet "Sevvy".

"Thanks for the prophecy, Rach" Annabeth yells back as we followed Nico. As we entered, I noticed mid 40s year old man with long black hair. His nose was long and pointed, and his black cloak hung loosely on his form, trailing across the ground.

"When Chiron said relative, did he mean your father's twin brother?" I whispered to Nico. I thought it was a legitimate question, however judging by the look of malice Nico gave me I suppose it wasn't.

"Ha ha, very funny Percy. This is Severus- or as I like to call him, Sevvy- he's a descendent of Hades as well. We're kind of like half brothers twice removed or something." Nico replied.

"However, unless you're Nico I'd advise you to not call me 'Sevvy'… Unless you wish to be turned into a toad. It's 'sir' to you" His black beetle-like eyes peered down at me, and a single dark eyebrow raised.

"Um… I think your eyebrow is trying to escape… _sir_"

Blinking back at me, he unconsciously touched his eyebrow, then scowled and looked away.

He then proceeded to open his suitcase and take out a folder. He pulled four pieces of paper out, each with a timetable on them. He handed one to me, and I quickly scanned it. Most of the subjects seemed rather strange, and I didn't understand most of them. Herbology? It too sounds like a skin disease.

_Monday-1st Period: _

_Herbology_

_Monday-2nd Period: _

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Monday-3rd Period: _

_Arithmancy / Divination_

_Tuesday-1st Period: _

_History of Magic_

_Tuesday-2nd Period: _

_Potions_

_Tuesday-3rd Period:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Wednesday-1st Period: _

_Charms_

_Wednesday-2nd Period: _

_Broom Riding Lesson/Quidditch Practice_

_Wednesday-3rd Period: _

_Muggle Studies_

_Thursday-1st Period: _

_Transfiguration_

_Thursday-2nd Period: _

_Potions_

_Thursday-3rd Period:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Friday-1st Period: _

_History of Magic_

_Friday-2nd Period: _

_Charms_

_Friday-3rd Period:_

_Potions_

"This is your timetable that you will follow at Hogwarts. You may not have every single class together, but most of them are. You will be with at least one fellow demigod in each class. I will be teaching you to control your wizard powers. You will all call me Professor Snape- yes, you too Nico- and I expect you to behave yourselves and never be late for any class that I scheduled you to have this summer.", he finished with a sense of finality. It sounded like a lot.

Gods, this is gonna be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Floo Powder & Blonde Peoples

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Molly Weasley POV**

I prepared myself for the world quidditch cup game that I'll be going to. I'd been waiting to for almost all year, and I was extremely excited. Ireland vs Bulgaria- I supported Ireland of course, but it would be close.

Crash! Bang! Hoot! Bloody hell, must be that owl Errol again. I hurried over to where the old bird crashed, and grabbed the letter from his beak. Oh my- it's from Professor Dumbledore! What on earth could he need? Pulling off the Hogwarts seal, I opened the letter.

Dear Mrs Weasley

I apologize for this late notice, but I have a favour I must ask of you. May you please look after 4 American teenagers who will be staying at Hogwarts? They are the same age as Ronald, and I trust they will be safe in your hands. Another thing is that these children aren't exactly wizards nor muggles. What are they, you might ask? Well, this is sort of hard to explain you see. They are demi-gods- children of a greek god and a mortal. They are all extremely powerful, with or without a wand. While they have no wizarding powers, the Greek goddess of magic has temporarily provided them with the ability to perform wizarding spells. The four of them are here on a mission to protect Harry from dangers yet to be known. I will be dropping them off outside your house via Apparition at approximately 12 PM Saturday afternoon. I have attached a list of things they must acquire before the school year, I have already given them a sensible amount of galleons. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT NOBODY BUT YOU AND I KNOW ABOUT THIS.

Thanks again,

Albus P. W . B. D.

The letter was scrawled in his slanted handwriting, and the ink was smudged. He was obviously in a rush. Wait a moment... Saturday? Thats today! I guess I will have to skip out on the quidditch world cup, but I can tell this is far important. This was larger than my idle pleasures, I needed to be here to fulfil Dumbledore's wishes. I headed to the door to find Arthur

"Arthur honey, I'm feeling a little ill- I may have to skip this year's quidditch finals!" I called out, faking a cough to emphasise the point.

"But honey- you've been looking forward to this all year!"

Guilt twisted in my stomach. Why was I lying to Arthur? I wanted to call out and tell him the truth, but something stopped me. But I suppose I didn't have to tell him the entire truth, did I? I could simply fabricate the truth and tell a few little white lies to alter my position. It was the least I could do for Albus.

"It's quite alright dear, maybe next year?" I say quickly, trying to cover up the obvious lies. I wonder if it's true lying turns your tongue black? If it was, I could already taste the ash.

"Are you not attending this year, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asks politely.

"I'm afraid not dear, but you boys have fun, okay?" I felt upset at the thought of letting them go to the Quidditch match alone- who knew what went on there?- but I knew it had to be done.

"Okay, thanks for everything, Mrs Weasley!" Hermione called out.

"Bye, Mom!" My four children called back.

I waved them goodbye as they head to the portkey with Cedric and his father. I went back inside and checked the clock. It's now 11:45. I decide to clean up the house a bit, and make the 4 demigods something to eat I case they are hungry when they get here. Demigods. I tried saying the word out loud, and it felt strange on my tongue. A new, exciting sensation. I realise that I'm burning the pancakes, so I throw them out and start again. A few minutes later I hear a loud knock on the door.

"Just a moment!" I call out, as I dry my hands and go to open the door.

The first thing I see is a tall, tan boy with startling sea green eyes and messy dark brown hair. Standing next to him is an intimidating blonde girl with grey eyes. They may be Ron's age but they're obviously far more mature than him. The sea green eyes show hidden pain, as if he'd seen his future and knew he could not stop it. The girl's grey eyes pierced me, not cruelly but calculatingly- I repressed the urge to shudder and I was under the distinct impression she was looking right through me. Behind them is a boy with pale skin with a faint olive tinge, black hair and black eyes that look like death warmed up. He looks about a year younger than the rest of the group, though his shoulders fold into themselves as if a heavy physical burden was laid in between his shoulder blades. There is also another girl, with short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Her high cheekbones and prominent features reminded me pointedly of someone, but I couldn't remember whom. She wore a gothic black printed tee shirt, white jeans and a silver jacket.

**Percy Jackson POV**

After the strange feeling had left my body from Apparating for the first time, I notice that we've arrived to place that seems like a garden. I turn behind me to see a tilting, wooden house that looked as if it was held together by will power and duct tape. I checked to see if everyone is okay before we walked to the slightly tilted wooden door. I hesitate before I knock loudly on the door. I hear a feminine voice call out,

"I'm coming!"

A few seconds later the door swings open and standing there is a stout middle age woman with bushy red hair. She looks tired and weary. We stand there for a moment as she studies us.

"We'll come on in you four, don't want to get a cold do we, now? Come in dears, come in..." She says suddenly, ushering us into her home.

We step inside and are greeted by a wall of warm air and the wafting smell of food coming from the kitchen. All of a sudden, I realised I was really hungry- even though I had eaten recently.

"Are you guys hungry? I prepared some pancakes just in case!" She says.

We greet her with a chorus of "no thank you"'s except for me who say "yes please!"

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico stare at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I asked them. The pancakes looked delicious.

"You ate just before we apparated here from Camp Half Blood, Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth.

"Yes, but you know that I'm always hungry, Wise Girl" I say jokingly.

"Sometimes I just don't get you, Kelp Head. You must have a hollow leg… Where do you keep all that food?" Asks Thalia

"You're just jealous of me, Pinecone Face" I reply.

"Am not!" She exclaims.

"Are so!" I said as I poke my tongue out.

"Am not!"

"Are s-"

"Ladies, Ladies, you're both beautiful!" said Nico with a condescending smirk.

"Nico's right- let's stop fighting. We don't want to cause Mrs Weasley any trouble now, do we?" Annabeth glared at us both. I flinch under her stare and nod. Next to me I see Thalia nodding too.

"Oh, it's no problem dear. Would you like to sit down and have a cup or tea, or do you want me to show you to the guest bedrooms so that you can unpack?" Says Mrs Weasley.

"Oh thank you Mrs Weasley, we really appreciate you letting us stay here until school starts- and I'm sorry for any disturbances made by my boyfriend. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena- she's the wisdom goddess- this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and these are my friends Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and Nico Di Angelo son of Hades" says Annabeth politely pointing to each of us in turn.

"I hope you settle down quickly- and you can ask me anything you like about the wizarding world, dears." She told us with a warm smile.

"Percy dear, would you like to unpack or eat first?" asked Molly.

"I'll eat first, thanks" I replied politely.

She asked me to wait while she showed the others to their room. When she came back down she led me to the dining room and disappeared into the kitchen to serve me. She came back with a towering plate of pancakes, with maple syrup and cream.

"Do you happen to have any blue food dye?" I ask Mrs Weasley, as I take a big bite out if a pancake, hoping that I don't sound too strange.

"I think I may have some in the cupboard, what do you need it for?" She asks me.

"Well if it isn't too much trouble can I also have some blue pancakes please?" I ask politely taking another bite.

"Of course dear- but we don't need food dye for that!" She laughs rowdily, and smiles at me. With a wave of her wand, the mixture in the pan turns a deep, dark blue. I take another bite if her pancakes, they are nice, spongy and are the perfect thickness. They just melt in your mouth and with the maple syrup and cream in the side they are heaven. They may even be better than my mums- well, except for the obvious fact that this batch is not blue. Mrs Weasley came back just I finished my first plate.

"Here you go dear, I hope you like them." She says kindly as she picks up my other plate and takes it to the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" I sau, as I started my second plate that ended upuihadszuciv being better than the first one. A minute later Mrs Weasley comes back- and I had already finished the plate.

"Do you want anything else, Percy?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"No, thank you!" I say as I heard my friends come down the stairs.

* * *

"Over this way, children there are some things Professor Dumbledore would like us to get some items from Diagon Alley" Mrs Weasley directs us to what seems like a fire place, and hands us all a strange powder.

"What is this?" Annabeth asks curiously but politely.

"Oh, it's just a bit of floo powder to get us over to Diagon Alley" The kind woman smiles back.

"Now stand in the fireplace and say very clearly before dropping the powder on the ground, Diagon Alley" she instructs very clearly and carefully, before Nico steps up first. He follows the steps exactly- and poof he was gone! I was shocked- how was it even possible? I saw Annabeth's eyes narrow as she no doubt attempted to figure out the logic or science behind it- but there was no blue-prints for pure magic. The flames burned emerald, leaping high into the air as we hastily stumbled back in futile attempts to avoid the searing fire in vain. The same thing happened with Thalia, and Annabeth- until it was my turn. I stepped up onto the ashy ground and said,

"Diagon Alley!"

Then dropped the powder at my feet. The room was covered in a cloud of green smoke, and a warm but pleasant heat engulfed me as my vision blurred everything into a hasty tinge of green. I coughed until the smoke disappeared, and revealed new scenery. I was standing in the middle of a busy street, people (were they all wizards?!) hustling busily with the other three beside me- and not long after Mrs Weasley stepped gracefully out of the fire place and joined us.

"Come on now children there's a lot to buy" she sings as she hands me a list of items. That I slowly decipher the strange mix of subjects into:

Hogwarts 4th Years Shopping List :

Books (please acquire from Obscurus)

• The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)

• History of Magic Volume 3

• Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

• Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration

• One Thousand Mythical Herbs and Fungi

•Magical Drafts and Potions

•Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

• The Dark Forces : A Guide of Self Protection

Equipment

•A wand from Ollivanders

•A Brass Cauldron

•One set of Crystal Phials

• A set of Copper Scales

•School Robes, Shirts, Pants, Jumpers, Shoes and a Tie from Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions

•Owl, Toad, Rat or Cat (optional)

(By the way this spell may come in handy with the books- 'Cicero in Graeco textu, solum')

"Mrs Weasley, what does the spell do? I don't think we've learnt it yet" Annabeth asks.

"I'm not quite sure dear- I assume it means that it will translate books to Greek but only you will see it while others see English" Mrs Weasley guesses.

"Anyhow, chop chop! We must head to Ollivander's to collect your wands!" She rushes us towards an old, rustic looking shop with peeling paint and worn edges. This store looks like it's survived the war! She pushes the door open, causing a bell to go off at the back of the shop.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander!" Mrs Weasley calls out. A whirling sound echoed through the store, and a old man wheeled in on a moving ladder. He clamours down and comes to greet us at the counter. He's a fragile looking old man with a slightly crazy look in his milky-white eyes. As his eyes flicker over each of us, his bushy white eyebrows slowly raise as he takes in the mismatched group of us, all wearing "Muggle clothes". He is wearing dark purple robe with royal blue edges, seemingly common attire in Diagon Alley- at least judging from the other wizards we'd seen so far..

"Hello, How may I help you today?" He asks. His eyes shift uncomfortably to each of us, and his wary eyes give of an air of uncertainty and nerves- though I can't imagine why.

"Umm, we're here to collect the special orders for Dumbledore" Mrs Weasley says in a hushed tone. His face registers recognition as his eyes widen and his body language relaxes, seemingly less tense. He then hurries to the back of store, and returns soon after with 4 long, rectangular boxes in his hands.

"Core of unicorn mane, and a hint of coral, entwined around a beautiful rare willow wood" He says, handing me a beautifully hand carved wand. The handle was engraved with many different types of rare and beautiful shells, with hints of sea green splattered around the bottom. The weight felt comfortable in my hand, yet seemed flimsy in comparison to the usual strength of Riptide.

"Core of a phoenix feather, made from the wood of a pine tree. Seems fitting." He hands the to Thalia with a wink. It has a spiral curling around the wand, like an electric blue vine. It also had a lightning bolt engraved at the top of the handle, carved deep into the fragile spine of the wood.

"Core of owl feather, with mix of yew and fir wood." He hands Annabeth what can only be described as an elongated dagger. A dark wood was used as the handle with a carved owl on the brim, The wand the has a lighter almost white colored wood, filed to a flat, sharpened point at the tip. Annabeth turns the wand over in her hands, grinning.

"Core of thestral, made of pure ebony wood and engraved with ivory."

Ollivander passes the last wand to Nico. The wood was pure black and looked roughly cut into a jagged top. The handle is an engraved milky white skull.

We exit the store and wave good bye to Mr Ollivander, entering what my dyslexic brain could read out to be 'Obscurus Bookshop'. Mrs Weasley helps us find and purchase the required books in the store, as well as quills and ink (which I still find ridiculous- I would honestly rather write with Riptide than some mangy feather!).. Later we all arrive at store named 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' (according to Mrs Weasley's translation) where we try on our school robes, before heading off and purchasing the rest of the items on the list. Finally our last stop is a pub called the 'The Leaky Cauldron' where Mrs Weasley treats us all to a drink called Butter Beer. As I swallow the hot butterbeer, I feel it warm me from the inside out- a similar feeling I commonly associated with nectar or ambrosia.

"Annabeth, can you try the spell Professor Dumbledore gave us?" I ask her, grinning like an excited 5 year old boy waiting for candy.

"Okay, Okay, Seaweed Brain- I'll try it."

Under her breath, she mutters the incantation,

"Cicero in Graeco textu, solum!"

She looks at me with a smug air- but after opening my books I see that nothing has happened!.

"Is something supposed to happen?" I raise my eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Percy? Look at all of these spells; they're all in Ancient Greek!" she exclaimed excitedly. I looked at the books and saw that they were still in plain English. She looks at me and obviously sees the confusion drawn in my face.

"Ugh, come on Seaweed Brain- try the spell yourself!" I turn to face my books.

"Cicero in Graeco textu, solum" I felt pretty stupid speaking to a stack of books, but soon enough the words slowly started to morph into greek letters, and soon after every book was inscribed in Greek!

"See Seaweed Brain! The spell is designed so only the caster of the spell can read the translation, while others just see normal text" Annabeth explains to me slowly.

Oh. Well, how was I supposed to know that? I take another sip of my first ever Butterbeer, and can't stop myself from downing the rest in a matter of seconds. While still not as good as nectar, the foam on top of the drink perfectly compliments the warmth and texture of the smooth liquid.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley" I smile at her, licking the foam off my upper lip.

"Oh my, would look at the time! We'd better get home before it gets dark. Tomorrow you're heading to Hogwarts, and you don't want to miss the train!" Molly says, while getting up and ushering us out of the door.

* * *

We arrive at King's Cross station early the next morning, I stare down at my ticket, confused. Platform 9 ¾? I looked and all I could find was platforms 9 and 10. I looked over to Annabeth as I often did when I'm confused and I saw an unfamiliar facial expression, she seemed confused too. What kind of conundrum could it be that renders the daughter of wisdom to a state of confusion? I turn to face Nico and Thalia but it was just Thalia- Nico was no where to be seen. I spin around trying to find him, when I see Nico and Draco embracing. I run towards them, legs carrying me faster than I thought possible. Draco!

"Percy! Feels like I haven't seen you in ages, mate!" Draco calls out in his familiar British accent. His white hair is tussled and his sharp eyes sparkle with a light I've come to associate with pure euphoria.

"Drakey!" I yell over the sound of the trains. He smiles widely, and leans in for a bro hug, which I gladly return.

"Annabeth! Thalia!" Draco yells over to the girls with a laugh.

"Malfoy!" Thalia yells back as they all hug eachother.

"How long has it been since I last saw you guys? Seems like forever!" Draco asks.

"Too long dude, too long" I reply solemnly.

"By the way, Draco do you know where the platform is? I think they messed up our tickets- they all say 9 ¾!" Annabeth questions.

"Oh yeah, of course- there's no mistake there, Annabeth. Right this way!" He says, as he directs us to a wall.

I turned to face Annabeth 'with a is he crazy?' look.

"Um, Draco i don't know what you call it at Hogwarts, but back in New York we call those things brick walls. And from experience, trains don't stop at them…"

"Percy, Hogwarts is a wizarding school. Do you really think that it's a normal wall?" Draco laughs incredulously. I thought for a moment, and open my mouth to reply- but the next thing I know, Draco disappears!

"Where did he go?" I ask, shocked. The others all point towards the wall.

"He just ran towards the wall and disappeared!" Thalia says, surprised. Nico's eyes flicker from where Draco stood and towards the wall, lips moving soundlessly, muttering questions and incomprehensible words.

"Wait- maybe…" Annabeth thinks deeply, and suddenly breaks off into a run towards the wall. I lunge out, arms outstretched towards her waist, ready to prevent her from becoming a human pancake- but I'm too slow. I flinch, waiting to hear the sound of my girlfriend hitting a wall... But there was no sound. I look over to see that Annabeth has gone through the freaking wall as well.

"But...but...but…" Nico says, confused.

"Boys are such idiots" Thalia says sighing, and walked right through. Nico and I stare at each other with blank faces.

"Age before beauty..." He says cheekily gesturing towards the door.

I raise my eyebrows and laugh sarcastically before I sigh and run, full speed, towards the solid brick wall in front of me. Great. Next thing I know I see Draco, Annabeth and Thalia standing in front of a large red steam emblem with the Hogwarts emblem on the front.

"Woah" I say, astonished, soon after Nico arrives next to me.

As I said that a boy with jet black hair smashed into me, toppling us both over. I sat up holding my head and came face to face with him. His green eyes looked into mine, covered by circular glasses. My eyes shifted to his forehead, and it was then I knew that I had found him-

Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Quidditch & Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Chapter 2 had been edited but not this chapter so sorry again for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Harry Potter POV (after leaving the Weasley's home)**

"Goodbye Mrs Weasley" I yelled back to my best friend's mom. As we all headed toward the port key.

"That's strange, mum has been fine all week and I swear she was singing to herself last night about how excited she was!" He says confused.

"I swear boys are so obtuse" Hermione says facing Ginny.

"Oh really what do you think MY mum was thinking" Ron emphasizes the my. Hermione ignores him and continues.

"Well obviously, Mrs Weasley seemed very rushed to get us out of the house so therefore meaning that something is going on at home that she doesn't want any of us to know about" Hermione analysed.

"That's ridiculous what would mum want to hide from us?" Ron asked teasingly.

"Well I don't know she's YOUR mother" she replies mockingly.

"Hurry up you lot or we won't get there in time" says Mr Weasley.

"We'll be there in a sec Dad" calls our Ginny. We rushed outside and joined up with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Now everyone stick together once we get to the tournament. I don't want to face your angry mother when we get back." Said Mr Weasley looking pointedly at Fred and George who were suddenly very interested with how blue the sky was.

"Anyway, we should set off now before it gets too late. We don't want to make Cedric and his father wait." he said. We started walking to the forest and the next time that I the next time I looked back the trees had hidden the toppling weasley house form view.

"Come on you two, stay with the rest of the group." says Mr Weasley.

We walked faster to find out everyone else had stopped. I looked to see why and I saw a man that I assumed was Cedric's father, jumping down from a tree. Mr Weasley said something to him and then suddenly Cedric also jumped down from the tree and stood behind his father. After Mr Weasley and Cedric's father exchanged a greeting we continued to walk through the forest until we reached the edge of the forest and a tall wind blown hill. At the top of the hill was a musty old looking boot that everyone started gathering around and touching.

"Everyone ready" Mr Weasley said as the wind started to pick up and swirl around us like a twister.

"Harry, grab on" Mr Weasley yelled at me as he saw that I wasn't holding on. I quickly threw my hand out to touch the boot as the twister threw us in the air.

"Everyone, Let GO!" Mr Weasley yells over the wind. Ron looked at me as we let go along with Hermione, Fred and George. We landed on the ground with a loud thump. I looked up to see Mr Weasley, Cedric and Cedric's father somehow walking down from the sky.

I stood up and saw the sun beginning to set. I admired the colour of the sky before I was knocked out of my day dream when someone on a broom whizzed past my ear.

* * *

As I run across the platform to get my trunk, I trip over a bag and fall on top of a boy who has just come through the wall and onto the platform. Our green eyes met as he sat up on the ground holding his head with one of his hands.

"I'm so sorry, my name is Harry Potter. I don't think I've ever seen you around, are you new?" I said holding my hand out to help him up. He stood up and I saw that he has messy jet black hair, sea green eyes. He was about an inch taller than me and I could se muscle rippling under his tan skin as he brushed dust off his green shorts.

"Yeah I'm new, my name is Percy Jackson and I'll be in fourth year and these are my friends Annabeth, Thalia and Nico" he said in with an American accent pointing at the three people behind him.

"Annabeth and Thalia are also in fourth year but Nico is in third year"

"Oh, then we're in the same year then, where are you all from cause I don't think you're from around here" I replied.

"Ahh yes, we're exchange students from America." Percy said.

"So you went to a Wizarding School in America, what was it called?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah umm" He says thinking. Then I think her name was Annabeth stepped in and said,

"It's called Delphi School of Wizards."

"Oh never I've never heard of it" I say thinking.

"Yea it's not really famous but our headmaster thought that it would be a good idea for us to see what it's like to go in England, cause back home we live much closer to huma- I mean muggles" Annabeth replies then looks pleased with her answer.

I was about to reply when I heard someone yelling my name.

"Harry! Harry!" I heard my red headed best friend yelled at me.

"One moment!" I yelled back.

"Hey since you all are new how about I introduce you to all my friends" I asked the 4 exchange students.

"Yea let's go" Percy replies with a perky smile and waved at his 3 friends to follow us.

"Okay you guys go I head I'm hanging out with Draco" Nico says as he headed over to the blond headed demon

"Nico is friends with Malfoy?" I say in a disgusted tone.

"Yep they've been dating for like 1 month" Percy says nonchalantly.

"WAIT WHAT" I said registering what he just said.

"We're wizards and Draco being gay surprises you?" Thalia says jokingly and they all laughed an inside joke I'm assuming.

"Good point… wait you know how people tease the person they like?" I thought out loud.

"Umm yea" Percy says then Annabeth nudges him.

"Well then" I say trying not even think about that and then I remembered Ginny, her copper coloured hair and the cute freckles on her nose. My thoughts were then interrupted by Hermione calling my name.

"Harry, why are you dosing off the train is going to leave any minute" Hermione says.

"You probably don't even wanna know what he's probably picturing" Percy says warningly.

"Oh right hello, I'm Hermione Granger you must be the exchange students."

They all introduced themselves.

"How did you know we were coming?" Thalia asked.

"Oh I like to read the Hogwarts newsletter" She smiles back.

"There's a Hogwarts newsletter?" Ron says already shoving down candy into his throat.

"Idiots all of them" Hermione sighed.

"I get what you mean" Annabeth agrees as she turns face Percy who had already joined Ron into eating and having what looks like a speed eating competition.

"Animals" Annabeth and Hermione says at the same time, they soon got into a huge conversation about stupidity in boys and architecture. Well thats what I thought it was about cause he could not understand half of the words they were using.

"Argghh I can't handle all this talk about architecture and angles and stuff I'm going to go find Death Breath" Thalia says annoyed and walks back to I'm assuming Nico aka 'Death Breath' I guess I understand the nickname that boy feels like he should of been dead 80 years ago.

The loud noise from the train whistle reminded me that we all needed to get on the train. The 5 of us all hurried in and found the first cabin available.

"So Percy what's it like in America I've never been" Ron asks curiously as he shoves another load of candy and chocolate into his mouth. It was not long after we were all engrossed into this conversation about this and that, at one point we were talking about proper wand care then conversation change to what Professor Dumbledore could fit into his beard. But I also learnt that Percy and his friends are from New York, and that he can also eat an impressive amount of blue candies.

By the time we arrived at Hogwarts it was already near dinner time so we all headed towards the Great Hall.

**Thalia Grace POV (heading to find Nico)**

"Angles, Smart words, aksldjpweiu" Annabeth says excitedly making a new friend

"jskhfdkja, aslkdjilajd, architechture" Hermonie replies

Of course that's not exactly what they said but that's pretty much all I heard. Soon enough I couldn't take the constant talk about smart things, I mean I get enough from Annabeth but now I have to deal with another one ARGGGHH. I headed towards Death Breath and Blondie.

"Hey! Death Breath" I yell until Nico turned to face me after making he stopped making dreamy faces at Blondie.

"Thalia aren't you always a pleasure" Bondie says slightly annoyed probably cause I just broke up their soon to be intense make out session.

"I'm sorry neither of you are gonna get lucky on the train, because I am a huntress and I refuse to see any PDA while I'm still wearing this tiara" I pointed to the silver loop on my head. Nico blushed bright red. A loud whistle distracts us from our conversation.

"Oh bloody hell we're going to be late for the train" Draco rushes us into one of the empty cabins.

"By the way Blondie, what quidditch? I heard from dead boy that it includes flying you know that's not my thing" I shuddered at the thought of flying.

"It's that ironic daughter of the skies is afraid of heights" He says nudging me

"Don't be so loud I say covering his mouth, you know we're undercover" I covered his mouth looking around making sure no one heard him.

"And yes I am a daughter of the skies and I'm afraid of heights but you know what I'm not afraid of?" I ask the last part sweetly

"What?" he says slightly confused

"I'm not afraid of shocking prissy little blonde boys with lightning!" I commanded thunder to emphasise my point. He soon shut up after that, and decided that we should switch the subject.

"What exactly do you want to know about Potter before you continue your quest?" Blondie asks with disgust

"Why do you dislike him so much?" I ask curiously

"He just pisses me off" He says annoyed

"Okay... then" I say still questioning his actual motives.

I decided to drop the subject, until we arrived at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sorting

A/N: PLEASE DON'T MURDER US WITH YOUR SWORDS, WANDS OR BOWS! We're soo sorry we haven't updated for nearly 2 months, we were busy with our school musical, exams and moving house. We only got back to school today and we will start posting every week like we did at the start.  
ALSO- THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth POV**

I'm excitedly talking to Hermione- who is probably going to be one of my new bestfriends. It's great to finally have people who understand what you mean when you use 'big words'. Our topic is whether La Malinche was a Traitor or a Survivor in the case of the dethroning of the Aztec empire, when I catch a glimpse of the inside of Hogwarts castle, noting carefully the extravagant detail and clever use of arcs and shapes.

"Woah" I say in astonishment- this place is literally breath taking.

"If you like this hallway, just wait till you see the Great Hall!" Hermione says excitedly, pulling my hand as she leads me down the corridor with the boys shortly tailing behind us.

"Okay, stay here by the doorway and wait for Professor. McGonagall. She escorts new students in" She says, before rushing inside the large oak door.

"Isn't there more than one exchange student?" I heard a voice say behind me. It came from a woman I would describe as a stereotypical witch, but better looking and no warts. She had greying hair which was put into a bun, which was barely noticeable under the pointed hat she wore. Her body was covered a emerald green tartan robe.

"Yes, the others are just late, I'm Annabeth Chase" I introduce myself. As if on cue after mentioning the others all 3 come bolting, Percy still shoving his face in food (he is damn lucky monster fighting is a good workout), Thalia and Nico fighting about what I'm assuming as the amount PDA that him and Draco do.

"There's the 3 of you, I'm Professor McGonagall and I'll be escorting you in but firstly I must warn you the hat is a bit nosy" She says before opening the grand door.

"Welcome to the great hall, stay here" She walks towards the stage. I look up to see the most beautiful night sky, I've read about it in the Hogwarts brochure.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I whisper

"I can think of something more beautiful" I hear my seaweed brain say standing next to me

"What?" I ask

"You." He replies with a cheeky smile. I couldn't help but smile at that one. My thoughts were disrupted when Dumbledore stepped on to the podium and started speaking.

"I would like to make an announcement this is Hogwarts won't just be your home this year but also home to some very special guests as well, some from near by others from literally another country but more on that later, Firstly I would like to invite the new american exchange students to step forward get divided into their houses"

"Annabeth Chase, would you please step up" He called my name, I hurried to the end of the aisle conscious about the 600 eyes staring at me some with envy some with infatuation. I got to the stage and sat on the stool, I felt something being placed on my head (a hat I'm assuming).

"Hmm you're going to be difficult to sort , you're smart like a Ravenclaw, brave like the Gryffindor cunning as the Slytherin yet hardworking as the Hufflepuff, I may have to look into some memories" The hat says to me, this was probably the nosy-ness Professor McGonagall was talking about.

"Oh bloody hell that is not safe, okay now that's not a good idea, are you serious you went through all of that and you're still alive?" He asks me, I laughed a bit at that.

"Gryffindor in that case" He said before an ear piercing yell

"GRYFFINDOR"

The red and gold house stood up and clapped, I saw Hermione waving at the end of the table and I quickly ran and sat next to her.

_(warning lots of quick POV switching ahead)_

**Nico Di Angelo's POV **

Annabeth hurried to her table.

"Nico Di Angelo" I hear Professor Dumbledore call out

I went and sat on the stool before Professor Mcgonagall placed the talking hat on my head.

"Interesting, interesting wait aren't you supposed to be dead? or at least about 80 years old" The hat says, I let out a laugh.

"Pretty much" I reply

"You make a good Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I'll place you in Slytherin since you're with Draco" The hat finally decides.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out to the school as I stood up.

Draco motions me to sit next to him with a wide grin on his face.

**Thalia Grace's POV**

Before I sat down on the stool, I noticed that some of the guys were staring at me with the eyes that Kelp Head has when he looks at Annabeth. Gosh some boys are total pigs!

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. You have the bravery to be in Gryffindor yet the cunning of Slytherin. Well I guess I'd better put you in SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out the house at the end. I felt annoyed that I wasn't with Annabeth since Nico would be too preoccupied with Blondie.

(Okay last change of POV)

**Percy Jackson's POV**

As I walked up to the stool I thought 'what if I don't get into Gryffindor'? I shook my head to get rid of the thought and sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Difficult, you're just like the first student. Brave like a Gryffindor, Cunning like a Slytherin and very loyal like a hufflepuff the only difference is you're not smart enough for Ravenclaw. said the sorting hat.

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically regarding the last remark.

"So very difficult." the hat said ignoring my comment.

"I might have to go through your past. Hopefully it's not as bad as the other gi- OH GOD! NO! NO! NO! BLOODY HELL THIS IS WORSE! GRYFFINDOR! now get me of your head" The hat yells in horror.

"Sorry" I apologized, then I gently placed the hat back on the stool and I quickly skipped next to my beautiful girlfriend. Sitting down quietly I listen to the announcements from Professor Dumbledore.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." He pointed to a creepy old guy with a funny eye.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. For those who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and three champions competed in three magical tasks. the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration in the Goblet of Fire." As he said the last words, he waves his wand and this big golden box like thing at the front of the hall started to disappear and melt away as it revealed a big stone goblet inside. A bright blue flame arose from the goblet.

"Now may you please join me, in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and headmistress Madame Maxine" He announced before a cluster of girls that could pass for daughters of Aphrodite, dressed in a sort of metallic blue but yet none of them could even hold a torch to Annabeth's beauty. I looked over to see Ron's mouth practically down to the floor and like his eyes are about to pop out of his sockets.

"And now please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and Headmaster Igor Karkarov" Dumbledore announced next. The sound of the staffs hitting the ground sure managed to close Ron's mouth.

"Blimey, thats him, Viktor Krum!" Ron face hits with realisation.

"That is all, you may now feast!" I snapped my head to the table and saw that all the plates were filled with every type of food you could think of. I stole a glance at Ron to see him grabbing a big hand full of chicken wings and drumsticks. I then follow his lead by grabbing a bit of everything near me and piling it onto my plate. Once I was satisfied by how much food on my plate I proceeded to pig out.

"How are you still muscular? I mean you eat as much as Ron but you look that while he is well you know" A girl says who I assume is Ginny, Ron's younger sister with the bright red hair and the freckles scattered on her face. I shrugged then faced Annabeth and whisper.

"years of monster fighting tends to be a really good workout" We laugh out loud, while the others stare at us like we're mentally insane. Seems like this quest is going to be one hades of a ride.

* * *

End A/N: WE PROMISE WE WILL POST ON 2/8/2014 (next Thursday), then we will be back to our regular schedule which is every Thursday (Australia).


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmares and Unicorns

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: We feel like there's a lot of POV switching but it necessary for you to get all sides of this story****. ****Also this is NOT EDITED AT ALL.**

* * *

**Ginny Weasley POV**

I watched as the strange new exchange students arrived. They all have the most startling eyes, even though I was about 5 meters (approximately 16 feet) away from them. The blonde girl seemed the smartest, her grey eyes appeared to calculate her surrounding she looked ready to judo flip anybody. The dark haired girl had the most vibrant blue eyes it seemed to reflect the same colour as the great hall's ceiling. The shorter boy had eyes I could not read they depicted death like as though he had experienced its cold grasp. Now the last boy had eyes that made me think I was staring into the Pacific Pacific Ocean. His eyes reminded me of someone else's but I can't remember who.

I'm so excited the boy whose name I now learned is Percy was placed into the the gryffindor house. He walked over and sat next to Annabeth. After the announcements Percy turned to face Ron, wait what?! My brother knows this American greek god! I watched as the two of them gobble the amount of food that would feed ten elephants for year.

"How are you still muscular? I mean you eat as much as Ron but you look that while he is well you know" I try to make conversation

He shrugs then turns to Annabeth and whispers something into her ear they both laugh, and inside joke I guess.

"So Annabeth, do you have any siblings." I asked her, trying to start a conversation again.

"You know just the one or two" then she whispers something I couldn't hear in Percy's ear.

They seem nice but there's definitely something off about them. But I don't know what.

**Percy Jackson POV **

"I'm stuffed" Ron says beside me.

"Same here" I rubbed my stomach.

I looked upwards and saw Hermonie staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? " I asked.

"How did you guys eat so much? I'm pretty sure the food regenerates after you finish the plate. I think you just broke the regeneration" Hermonie exclaimed.

"Prefects may you please lead the first years to their common rooms" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Come on Perce, we'll show you to our dorm." said Ron as he and Harry led us away from Annabeth and the others.

They both led me up many staircases as I tried to remember the way to the Common Room.

"Be careful with the staircases. They like to change." said Harry. I looked down at the stairs to see one of my legs about to step on to nothing.

When we got to the common room I saw some big and plush chairs by a roaring fire place. At the back of the room were two staircases going up. Harry and Ron led me up the left staircase and to a door that had our names on it. Once inside I saw 6 four poster beds. There was already a chubby boy basically half asleep on his bed.

"That's Neville Longbottom by the way" Harry pointed at Neville who now was completely asleep.

"Yea I think I might hit the hay early too, I feel like all that food has made me tired" I yawned.

I quickly flick my hand to make my luggage pack itself automatically and changed into my PJs and fell fast asleep on bed. Gods I love magic!

**Ron Weasley POV**

WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED!

"D-d-d-d-did Percy just perform a wand less spell?" Harry stutters in surprise.

"Not only a wand less spell a bloody silent spell" I said in awe.

"I think Percy is more powerful than we think not even some of the teachers in Hogwarts know how to do that!"

* * *

"LUKE!"

I bolted upwards from my bed, I frantically tried to source the noise that disturbed my sleep. The shaking of the bed next to me caught my eye. It was Percy, he seemed to be having some sort of nightmare.

"Beckendorf! Don't go please stay, I need to know who you are talking about!" Percy he yelled out again another bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"At least tell me why!" He screamed

He soon settled down a bit more, I laid back facing the ceiling, who is Luke? who is Beckendorf? what is going on?! All these questions were racing the in my head. What happened to Percy and his friends before Hogwarts?

**Percy Jackson POV**

I woke up just in time for breakfast, last night I had the most horrible dream. Beckendorf and Luke were just speaking to me in hush tones saying "Don't trust them, Don't trust them, They will betray you in the end" I tried to ask who they were talking about but the just continued chanting. You may say it's just a dream but when you're a demigod, it's never just a dream.

After skipping breakfast because I couldn't eat, I headed to my first class at Hogwarts: Herbology. Being that Sevv- Professor Snape taught us everything we needed to know during the summer, the lesson was a breeze. He taught us most things that weren't even on the curriculum like wand less spells and even silent spells. Nothing really of importance happened till the next period which was Care of Magical Creatures. A scruffy looking man, who looks like he is having a 'who has a dirtier beard competition' with Dumbledore and I'm pretty sure so far he is winning.

"Today we'll be lookin' at unicorns" He tells the class "Can anyone tell me why unicorns are under the threat of extinction?" He asks immediately two hands popped up and no surprise it was Hermione and Annabeth.

"Errr How about the new blonde girl here at the front, Hermione always knows the answer" the teacher whose name I found out was Hagrid, chooses Annabeth

"Many were hunted down by Lord Vold- he who must not be named when he was weak and defenceless. Due to the fact that the unicorn blood can sustain a life form that's even an inch from death" Annabeth corrects herself.

"Very good, Annabeth is it?" Hagrid asks, Annabeth nodded

"You have a very bright future ahead of you" he smiles "Now it's time to show you the unicorns" he announced bringing out a herd of pure white horses, they all had a singular horn on their heads. I went up patting the smallest unicorn, I soon realised that everybody was staring at me thats when I noticed that all of the unicorns were kneeling in front of me. Being a son of Poseidon, the god of horses most creatures related to horses seem to respect me. I quickly tried to gestured them to come up. Before turning to see all the shocked faces of my fellow peers.

"What?" I tried to act innocent, after an otherwise average lesson. It was time for _Divination, I have a bad feeling about this. _

* * *

**A/N: One day late, sorry we are trying!**


End file.
